1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically closing a slide fastener into a final product form for delivery to the market.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art apparatus of this character is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open patent publication No. 60-180515 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,135), which apparatus comprises a holder including a presser-foot arranged to hold under pressure a slide fastener, which has been assembled by an associated finishing station and partly closed by a slider, temporally in station any position on an track of its travel, and a drive means engageable with and moving the slider to close the slide fastener along its entire length. Such apparatus further includes an air-cylinder to drive the holder and another to reciprocate the drive means and is therefore not only bulky in size but it also difficult to adjust the operational timing between the two cylinders. It has a further problem in that because the slide fastener is immovably pressed down while the slider is pulled forcibly to run along the rows of fastener coupling elements, there is a fear of injuring the coupling elements, the slider or the drive means.